Just a Cut, Just a Scratch
by princechonomelon
Summary: Carlos is depressed. His past brought him down. His thoughts brought him down. Is there anyone to bring him up?
1. Prologue

_**Just a cut,**_

 _ **Just a scratch.**_

 _ **"What's that Mark?"**_

 _ **"It was the cat."**_

Carlos hissed at the pain as he finished dragging a clean cut across his bare wrist, as it seeped with blood.

 _ **Just an excuse,**_

 _ **Just a lie.**_

 _ **"Why the brackets?"**_

 _ **"Just fashion, why?"**_

The second one seeped more blood than the first as it has been sliced straight across his vein, making him slightly feint.

 _ **Just a tear,**_

 _ **Just a scream.**_

 _ **"Why are you crying?"**_

 _ **"It was just a bad dream."**_

Tears started to roll down Carlos' cheeks as the blood started to drip down onto the floor. Small sobs escaped his lips.

 _ **But its not just a cut,**_

 _ **Its not just a lie.**_

 _ **Its always just one more,**_

 _ **Until you die.**_

Carlos stopped. He had done enough. He forcefully wiped the tears away from his face as he opened the bathroom cupboard, which was filled with first aid supplies. He quickly grabbed the disinfectant wipes and the bandages to stop the bleeding quicker. He pressed the disinfectant onto his wrist, before hissing in pain. It stung.

He did it on each and every cut, before his face was covered in more tears than his wrist was in blood.

 _'Its true. I am weak. I cry at a little disinfectant.'_ He thought, his mind racing with other terrible brainstorms.

He quickly bandaged his arm up, before pulling his jumper sleeve back down so it covered it all away.

He began to recite his excuses.

 _'It was just the cat.'_

 ** _People would believe it._**

 _'I'm cold.'_

 ** _They would think it._**

 _'Just for fashion.'_

 **They would know it.**

 _ **But they'd be wrong, wouldn't they?**_


	2. Chapter 1

The hymn of the birds and the hum of the bathroom startled Dude a little, before he returned to his slumber. The sunlight awoke the sleeping student from his rest, as he squinted at the sight of the sun. His alarm buzzed in his ear in reply to the suns awakening as he grunted and turned over, flipping his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing black and white pyjamas as got out of bed. He saw Dude lying att he foot and decided he was going to say hi. He reached over and patted his friends head, but Dude just whined and turned over. The look on his face dropped, before picking up his phone from the bedside cabinet and checking the time.

7:10am. He was up extremely early for him. Normally he'd be late to class, but today he woke up early. He shrugged and looked over to his sleeping friend who was resting soundly in his bed. He looked over at Jay before he got up and started walking towards his wooden wardrobe across the carpet, wondering what he was going to wear today.

He slowly took a glance back at Jay when he was halfway there, looking slightly nervous. He didn't know why, _he just did._

He looked back at the wardrobe and sighed, before slowly opening it, to reveal his and his mothers signature colours; red, white and black.

His heart started to ache as all the memories can flowing back into his mind, making him gasp as he quickly closed the door and started to panic. Jay slowly started to become awake. He noticed this as he stood by the wardrobe and ran into the bathroom as quickly as he could, trying not to be noticed. He slammed the bathroom door as hard as he could, then realised his mistake.

"D-D-D-a-a-lmatians!" He stuttered as tears began to fall from his eyes, as he slid down the door. He held his face in his hands as he began to sob without moving from his position. In between sobs, A loud banging was heard on the door.

"Carlos?" A croaky voice said. It was Jay, and he had just woken up so obviously his voice would be like that. Carlos just wiped his tears and stood up, before opening the door. Jay took one look at his best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Carlos." He whispered into His ear, pulling him closer to his body. His black and white pyjamas were slowly starting to stain with blood on nthe inside of the arms, but luckily, Jay didn't notice.

"Its fine. Ill get ready." Carlos mumbled, his voice barely audible as he pushed his way past Jay and went to get his clothes. Jay looked back at Carlos as he pushed past him. It was going to be a long day.

"Carlos? Ill be downstairs if you need me." Jay shouted, just enough for Carlos to hear whilst he was in the shower. Carlos shouted a 'Ok!' Back before returning to his saddening shower. Carlos looking down at his wrists, with the cuts surrounded by red blotches and open wounds. He didn't mind the water getting in them, it hurt even more, and that's what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 2

Carlos stepped out of the shower with the water beads dripping down every inch of his body; with blood moulding with it to create a perfect pattern. He snatched the towel off the rack next o the shower as he stepped out of its warmth which he was enclosed by. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he took care with each step he took, as he was careful not to slip. He twisted the doorknob to reveal the darkened room, with the blue sky shining outside. He stepped beside to doorframe to reveal a human lengthed mirror, which Evie sometimes used for her questions. Carlos took advantage of this opportunity as he stood in front of it, but only to reveal his cracked and damaged walls. Scars littered his whole body, along with black and blue bruises and red deep cuts. He was not proud of them, but he could not stop the enjoyment. His childhood was a nasty place for him. When Cruella got angry, she would possibly give him a slap or something like that when he was younger, but as he started to grow up she started to give him even more harsh punishments. It escalated to beatings, then whippings, then full on abuse. He could not erase the memories from his head, or at least, he never tried. Outside his home stood the garden of ecstasy, where he always used to visit; but sadly it was no longer there, but he still had very fond memories of it.

Carlos was brought of his emotional state when he felt warm tears run down his face and onto his chest, he looked down and quickly shook off the fact that he was crying. A small vibration filled his ears as he saw his phone light up on the bed. He hesitated before picking it up, and swiping right to answer the call.

"'Yello?" He asked, before he quickly realised who It was before they even had to say anything. It was Evie. Evie was currently sitting in the cafeteria with Doug, Ben and Mal; with Jay still going to fetch his food. Evie smiled at the sound of Carlos' voice, as she was relieved to know he was alright.

"Oh, Carlos, Where are you? We're down in the cafeteria." She spoke, her voice gently vibrating. Mal looked at Ben with her wide eyes expression as she smirked, causing Ben to chuckle. Doug was watching Evie, but then carried on eating his hood.

"I'm just in the dorm; I'll be down in a few." He answered, giving Evie a smile down the line. Evie smiled and quickly replied with 'Okay, See you soon.' before hanging up. Doug smiled when Evie put down the phone as she returned to her position into looking directly at Mal, who was sat next to Ben across the table. Eve looked worriedly at everybody else in the cafeteria before she put her hand directly in the middle of the four, before whispering so that they could all hear.

"We need to talk about Carlos." She said, Mal just gave her a confused look, as the boys did. "What about him?" She asked, her hand held postural as she pulled a strange expression. Evie sighed before looking around sceptically once more, before looking back at them.

"Have you not seen the changes in him?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. They all just shook her heads, unaware of what she was going on about. Evie groaned before standing up and resting her two hands on the table, with everyone o their row staring at her.

"Haven't you noticed that he's been earing long sleeves, and that he looks tired, and that he is never as hyper as he was?" She asked. Mal's eyes widened as she realised what Evie just said was all true. His sleeves were growing longer by the second. Ben noticed that she was right too, that he looks extremely exhausted all of a sudden. Doug looked surprised at Evie before reasoning the evidence. He didn't send off the happy vibe that he used too. They all nodded, before Evie returned to her sitting position as she put a hand on her forehead.

"I want to know what's up." She mumbled, before taking out her magic mirror. As soon as she opened her handbag, Jay walked over with his tray of food, before sitting down next to Doug.

"What's up, Guys?" He asked, with no beanie yet his hair was tied ack. They all gave a worried look to Jay, before Mal admitted what was running through their thoughts. "It's Carlos." She said, sadly, as they all looked down at the table. Jay let out a small fake chuckle before looking at them as if it was a joke. "What do you mean?" He asked, knowing what was really going on inside the De vil's head.

"He's not been acting himself lately." Ben replied, his head ducking down a little. Doug sighed. "Long sleeves. Fatigue. No hyperactivity. You know the drill." Doug added, Jay just looked at him wide eyed. Jay looked at the whole table, unable to grasp words of what it felt like to know that his best friend was _self-harming._ Jay soon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Maybe, he isn't... you know? Like—uh…" He hesitated and stuttered, before closing his fists and tightly closing his eyes. He sighed, as Doug put a hand on his shoulder. Jay just looked over at him with teary eyes, before he looked back down again. Mal looked over at Jay with concern in her eyes, before looking t the doorway with excitment in her eyes. Se stood up and placed her hands on the table, before waving.

"Hey C!" she smiled, before running over to him and giving him a careful hug. He was wearing a long sleeve black and white jumper, so Mal look good care in case what she thought was true. Even though it was light, he still slighty hissed at the pain as Mal pulled away as she gave a concerned expression. She looked up at him with her mouth slightly agape, before he gave her a ressuring smile.

"It's fine." He smiled, as she just rubbed him and down the top of his arms, before leading himto the table to sit next to her. "I'm just cold." He smiled, before everyone said their hellos. Everyone gave him a warm smile, before sharing concered looks with eachother, before they carried on their morning.

'We'll talk to him later.'Evie mouthed, as everybody else secretly nodded in agreement. Mal looked over to Carlos, s she noticed he had a slightly painful look on his face. She put her arm around him and gave him a warm smile before saying "Let's go get lunch." They both stood up before going in the line, as everyone smiled.

It was going to be a _long_ day.


	4. AN: Slow Updates

**_Helloooooo readers!_ How are you? Life good up to now? I'll give two responses:**

 **Good: 'Awh Yeah! Good on you!'**

 **Bad: 'Awh, I'm sorry. You can talk to Me anytime.'**

 **So yea, I do realize I've not been updating much, but I will, I'm just studying for GCSE's but I'll try to update them all as soon as possible. I'm just letting you know that these fan-fictions are still in my mind but I just haven't got time to writing them yet. I'm also working currently on a few chapters and I may start new stories of what i think people may like more than what I don't like or do etc.**

 **I do hope you understand why I may not be updating as much but these are still in progress, maybe a few will be on hold. Bare that in mind.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- Cody :)**


	5. Long time no see

Wow.

All I can say is that it's been a long time since I checked in here.

A lot of things have changed since then.

I am a boy and I have finished high school.

I'm Abrosexual and i still love the fandom i write about.

...

All i can say, is that I'm sorry for not updating. It's been a long time.

A long , long time.

Maybe I'll update soon.

The prince


End file.
